1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal shaving razors and particularly disposable and replaceable razors for grooming in fine detail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current razors both disposable and replaceable head-type are typically suited to remove hair from the face or legs or head and are usually about an inch across in shaving width. Other previous razors are adapted for trimming, rather than shaving. There is a need for a razor with a reduced size head for shaving areas requiring much finer detail such as, for example, the eyebrows, the bikini area, and around the nose and ears. There is also a need for such a razor for shaving fine details and shapes into the hair on a person's scalp, such as is popular among some cultures. What is needed is a razor capable of shaving in much finer detail.